


everything's slow and i miss you so

by CuboneGirl13



Series: orison [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 'Cause that happens., F/F, Freeverse, Is there a tag for bargaining with God?, POV First Person, Past Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>god.<br/>i know<br/>the good die young<br/>and all that shit,<br/>but<br/>can you make an exception?</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything's slow and i miss you so

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, this isn't at all where I meant this to go at first, but here's where it went. This is very different from my usual fare, so input would be amazing.
> 
> Title from "Raindrops" by Regina Spektor.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

god.  
if you're there  
and listening,  
just please  
hear me out.  
i know  
the good die young  
and all that shit,  
but  
can you make an exception?  
just this once,  
for me.  
for her.  
for a girl  
with plenty of life to live,  
with more potential  
and a better soul  
than just about anyone on this goddamn earth  
(excuse my french, i guess),  
a girl  
a hell of a lot better than me.  
she's best friend  
and much,  
much  
more,  
and  
i need her.  
i-  
i can't live without her.  
i guess  
i don't have the right to ask for this,  
it's not like i fucking believe in you.  
i just-  
i want her back  
and  
i'm covering all of my bases,  
i guess.  
just,  
please,  
if not for me,  
for her dad.  
for her mom.  
for everyone in the world who loves her.  
i'll do anything,  
whatever the hell you want from me,  
you got it,  
i'll do  
ANYTHING.  
just-  
bring her back.  
bring her home.  
so,  
bye  
i guess.  
do that for me,  
and we may talk again.


End file.
